Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by . It was originally a Warner Bros. sound effect used in Looney Tunes cartoons and various movies and TV shows. It was also reused in the sound effect, Sound Ideas, GUN, RIFLE - SEVERAL SHOTS, WITH RICOCHET, which is available on The International Sound Effects Library. Similar Variations * RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 18 (+12 pitch) * Sound Ideas, ELECTRONIC, GUN SHOT - GALACTIC GUN SHOT: SINGLE, LASER, SPACE 02 (very similar) * Sound Ideas, GUN, RIFLE - SEVERAL SHOTS, WITH RICOCHET (included in the montage) * Star Wars Laser Blast Sound (included in the SFX cluster; pitches vary) Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Sorry Wrong Era".) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Heard once in "Lovesick Sonic", "Slowwww Going", and "The Robotnik Express".) * Albie (Heard once in "Quick On The Draw".) * The All-New Pink Panther Show * Arthur (Heard once in "Arthur's First Sleepover".) * Bear in the Big Blue House * Between the Lions (Heard once in "Stop That Chicken!".) * Big Time Rush * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Breadwinners * The Bugs Bunny Show * Catscratch (High Pitch) * Chowder * Darkwing Duck * DuckTales (Heard once in "Send in the Clones" and "A DuckTales Valentine.") * Fairfax (Heard in the 1950s series.) * Garfield and Friends (Heard once in "The Wolf Who Cried Boy.") * Gumby Adventures * Harvey Girls Forever! * Henry's Amazing Animals (Heard once in "Animal Eggs.") * Hong Kong Phooey * Johnny Bravo * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "Infectious Personality" and "Never Say Uncle".) * Mr. Bogus * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Heard once in "The Monster FrankenPooh", "Pooh Skies", and "A Knight to Remember.") * The New Three Stooges (Heard in "Hold That Line" and "To Kill a Clockingbird.") * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard once in "Lost in Space") * Out of Jimmy's Head (Heard once in "Ghosts") * Ozzy & Drix * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "The Good, The Bad and the Wallaby.") * The Spacebots * Spliced (TV Series) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Seasons 1-5) * Star Wars: Clone Wars (includes various pitches) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV Series) (A very low-pitched version is heard often in "Kidnapped".) * Star Wars: Rebels (Heard to accent explosions in a pitch descending from normal to -12, in "Idiot's Array".) * The Super 6 * Super Duper Sumos * The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "Splinter of Discontent" and "Vegged Out.") * Totally Spies! (High Pitched) * Wander Over Yonder (Heard once in "The Buddies".) * What a Cartoon! * WordWorld (Heard twice in "Sh-Sh-Shark!".) * The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (including various pitches) TV Specials * The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (1982) Movies * All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) * Attack! Battle of New Britain (1944) * Commando (1985) * Dick Deadeye, or Duty Done (1975) * Downfall (2004) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Happiness is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown (2011) * Hexley The Platypus (1993) * Joe's Apartment (1996) * Lions for Lambs (2007) (Heard in very low-pitched/processed pitches for some scenes.) * Radioland Murders (1994) (heard once in combo of the sound in higher and lower pitches) * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) (Used to accent a few explosions, mostly in SFX clusters as STAR WARS LAZER BLAST SOUND.) * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) (Heard in a high pitch) * Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) (higher-pitched) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) (Heard in some modified pitches) * Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) (Heard once in a pitch descending from normal to -12, to accent an explosion) * Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977) * Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Heard 4 times in a -12 pitch) * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) (Including a slightly higher-pitched version for corks.) * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) (Low Pitched +3) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) Shorts * Adventures of the Road-Runner (1962) * Big Game Haunt (1968) (Short) * Cool Cat (1967) (Short) * DePatie-Freleng Cartoons (Shorts) * Disney Cartoons (Shorts) (Heard once in "Spare The Rod".) * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) * Roller Coaster Rabbit (1990) Video Games PC: * Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove (sped up) * JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain * Let's Explore the Airport With Buzzy the Knowledge Bug * Living Books: Green Eggs and Ham * Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) (Used for explosions, processed into various pitches) Nintendo 64: * Diddy Kong Racing (Heard when a racer shoots a rocket weapon.) * GoldenEye 007 (1997) (Video Game) Theme Parks Disneyland: * Frontierland Shootin' Exposition Disneyland Paris: * Rustler Roundup Shootin' Gallery Tokyo Disneyland: * Westernland Shootin' Gallery Walt Disney World: * Frontierland Shootin' Arcade Commercials * Cartoon Network Japan: Courage Phone Commercial * McDonald's - Beast Wars (1998) * Sonic the Hedgehog Commercial (1991) Bumpers * Boomerang Bumper: Quick Draw McGraw * Cartoon Network: Scooby-Doo Powerhouse Bumpers * NBC Saturday Morning Bumpers (1990-1991) Promos * Looney Tunes Return Promo "Closet" (2009) Documentaries * The D.A.R.E. Report: The Land of Decisions and Choices (1993) YouTube Videos * The Angry Video Game Nerd (Heard once in "Dirty Harry".) * The Best Pals Hand Toons Easter Special (2016) * Chase Scene (MLP IRL) * Summer Break Beanie Babies (2017) * The Super Mario Oddshow Collab * The Webkinz Christmas Carol (2016) * WhitneyGoLucky Anime * Clannad * KanColle: Kantai Collection * Squid Girl Image Gallery Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas